Troubled Love
by Sesshieluver89
Summary: Full summary inside. Basically, Inu betrays, Kag runs. She meets Kuronue and they fall for each other. Problems arise. KagKuro
1. The Thieves

Summary:  Typical 'Kagome sees Inu and Kikyou and runs into the forest.'  She's found by Kuronue, who takes her back to Youko's place.  She's there for a few years and they fall for each other.  That is, until she sees Inu again and he interferes.  Kagome still has some feelings for Inu and that causes her to have to choose between the two.  With confused feelings, Kagome runs off and meets a strange witch.  The witch senses Kagome's turmoil and decides to add to it.  Kagome is turned into a demon and she goes home.  What will happen?  Kuro/Kag

Hi there peoples!!!  I'm back again!  This time I have a story that I've wanted to try for a while.  I haven't fully developed the plot, but I hope it turns out okay.

Disclaimer:  -recites obediently- I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  

Troubled Love

By Sesshieluver89

Chapter One- The Thieves

"Inuyasha?  How...could you?" Kagome was watching Inuyasha kiss Kikyou with tears streaming down her face.  "I loved you.  And you chose her..."  Kagome turned and started to slowly walk away.  She started to pick up speed until she was a blur moving through the forest.

Half an hour later he stopped to rest on a large boulder.  As she caught her breath she looked around and noticed that she didn't know where she was.  She was starting to panic when a voice spoke from behind her.

"Something the matter?"  She spun around to see a bat youkai (what is he really?) standing a few feet away.  He had long black hair in a ponytail and was wearing a slightly tattered hat on his head.  He was wearing black and was swinging a red amulet between two fingers.  His large wings were folded behind his back.  His grey eyes were staring at her curiously.

"Who are you?  What do you want?"  Kagome was studying the strange youkai intently, but she couldn't sense any hostility from him.

"Kuronue.  Don't want anything in particular right now.  And you are?"

"Kagome.  Umm... could you help me?  I kind of ran away from my friends and I don't have anywhere to stay."

Meanwhile, Kuronue was studying Kagome.  Her midnight black hair reached a little past midback and her sapphire eyes had small silver flecks in them, making them shine.  Her cheeks were still a little flushed from running and she was panting slightly.  Her black pants and red shirt showed off her curves. 

"Hello?  Did you hear me?"  He snapped out of his daze and looked at the agitated girl in front of him.

"Huh?  What did you say?"

"I asked if you knew anyplace that I could stay," she said irritably.

"You can stay with my partner and me.  He has plenty of room."

She looked at him skeptically and said, "You're not like any youkai I've ever met before.  Normally I'd at least have been attacked by now."

He grinned at her and asked, "Do you want me to attack you?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously.  "No.  I was just saying that that's probably what would have happened with anyone else."

"So Kagome, are you coming with me?"

"You're partner doesn't hate humans right?  I don't think I should come with you if that's the case," she said.

"No, he doesn't hate humans unless they do something stupid, like insult him."

"Okay then.  I'd be glad to come with you."

He grabbed her by the waist and took off.  She gave a small "eep," but was otherwise quiet.  They arrived at a castle a while later and Kagome looked up at it in awe.  The castle had vines creeping up the sides and they were blooming.  The grounds were covered in all kinds of beautiful, and some dangerous, plants.  The forest surrounded the building, making a protective barrier.  Kagome looked around for a few minutes and then noticed a very odd tree halfway between the forest and castle.  It was slightly red in color and seemed to have mouths on the ends of the branches.

"Kuronue, what's that in the middle of the grounds?" she asked inquiringly.

"That is one of my Death Trees," a silky voice answered from off to her right.  She turned to find a kitsune with silver hair and golden eyes.  He had silver ears protruding from his head and a silver tail that was swaying in the wind.  He was wearing all white and was quite handsome.  "May I ask who your guest is Kuronue?"

Kagome bowed and introduced herself.  "I'm Kagome.  Kuronue was kind enough to offer me a place to stay.  If that's alright with you, that is."

Youko nodded and introduced himself as well.  

"Kagome, come with me.  I'll find you a room," Kuronue said.

"Okay.  Thank you both very much.  I would have had some major problems if you hadn't found me, Kuronue."

"Happy to have been of some service milady," he said teasingly.

She laughed and answered, "You shall be rewarded for your trouble.  You may request anything you desire at any time."

Kuronue grinned and led her to a gorgeous bedroom.  It was furnished in red and black (I'm not good at describing things like this.  Let your imagination run wild hereJ).  There was also a door to the left that led off to a personal hotspring.  "Oh Kami… It's so beautiful…"

"Glad you like it.  This room is now yours."  He watched as she turned a shocked face in his direction.

"Really?  Don't you think this room is too nice?  I mean, I might ruin it or something," she said, still in shock.

"I think the color scheme fits you nicely, considering your strange clothes," he said looking at her T-shirt and cargo pants.  "Where did you get those anyway?  What's your story?  Before, you said you ran away from your friends.  Why?"

"Do you want my whole story or just the most important parts?"

"The whole thing," he said.  She was about to start when he stopped her.  "Youko should hear it too, don't you think?"

She nodded and waited for Kuronue to go and fetch Youko.  They came back a few minutes later and she began telling her story.

~*~*After explanations~*~*

"What an interesting human you are," Youko said.  "To have gone through so much and not have been killed.  Truly remarkable for an untrained human woman."

"Are you implying that I'm weak?"  Kagome glared at him.

"No.  I'm merely saying that you could use some training."

"Are you volunteering to train her, Youko?"

The kitsune shrugged and replied, "Maybe.  If she's willing."

Kagome smiled at them and said, "I'm more than willing.  I'd love to be trained."

"I'll not go easy on you.  The training will be intense."

Kagome nodded.  "I'll try my hardest to keep up."

"Your training will start tomorrow.  Kuronue will wake you up in the morning."  Youko then stood up and walked out of the room.

"You know, Youko kind of reminds me of Sesshoumaru.  Except for the fact that Youko hasn't tried to kill me," Kagome stated.

"You know Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Yep.  I've almost been killed by him a bunch of times.  Geez, you really don't listen well, do you?  I mentioned him a few times during my story," she said in a bewildering tone.

Kuronue just smirked and said, "I'm a horrible listener.  It always annoys the hell out of Youko."

"I'm not surprised.  He doesn't seem like the type to take any nonsense."

"I know.  It's odd though.  He's a kitsune.  He's supposed to like tricks and other nonsense."

"Oh well.  It doesn't matter.  It's not like you can force him to act differently.  I actually prefer his attitude to Inuyasha's."

"I thought you liked this Inuyasha guy."

"I do, but his attitude is annoying as hell."

"Well, you better get to bed.  Youko will have you up at the crack of dawn, most likely."

"Umm… Kuronue?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate to ask, but I'm used to sleeping with my kit and Kirara, and I was wondering…"

"If I'll stay with you?"

She nodded her head and added, "Please?"

He smiled at her and said, "Sure."

She beamed at him and gave him a hug.  "Thanks."

"But this is just for tonight, okay?"

"Uh huh.  Only tonight.  I promise."

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Okay, well that's the first chapter.  Hope you liked it!  I know that they grew to trust each other too fast, but I like it better this way.  Please Review!!!!!


	2. Old Friends

For those of you who liked this story, here's another chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or YuYu!!!!!!!!! I never will so leave me alone!!! -looks around sheepishly- Sorry 'bout that!  
  
Troubled Love  
By Sesshieluver89  
  
Chapter Two- Old Friends  
  
~*~*Two years later~*~*  
  
Kagome had a death grip on Kuronue's shirt and refused to let go. He tried to pry her fingers off, but to no avail. "Kagome, wake up!"  
  
Her eyes slowly opened and she asked, "Why did you just yell in my ear, Kuronue? You do it every morning. Find some other way to wake me up, dammit."  
  
"You know, I wouldn't have this problem if you had stuck to the promise you made two years ago."  
  
She shrugged. "I could never get used to sleeping without Shippou and Kirara. Speaking of which, I'm going to go visit them today. Want to come?"  
  
"Doesn't Youko want you to go on a mission today? He'll get mad if you don't go," Kuronue warned.  
  
"So what? I've dealt with an angry Youko before. It's not like he scares me."  
  
He sighed. "Fine, I'll go with you. I've got to keep you out of trouble, now don't I?"  
  
She smiled. "I knew you'd give in. We'll leave in an hour."  
  
She got up and went to soak in the hotsprings. While she was there she reflected on all that had happened in the past two years. Youko had trained her using all kinds of combat weapons including, but not limited to, swords, whips, and bows and arrows. He also taught her how to control plants. Midoriko had visited her in her dreams and had trained her miko powers and also trained her as a monk (in honor of Miroku) and a taijiya (in honor of Sango). She had received two swords similar to Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga, a staff like Miroku's, a Hiraikotsu, and a new bow with a set of arrows in a black quiver. The swords were both black with silver hilts and inscriptions. Their names were Ketsusaiga and Kenseiga. The staff was silver with black inscriptions and blue rings. The Hiraikotsu was black with red inscriptions, and the bow was pure black. All of the inscriptions were in a language that Kagome didn't understand. She also received a small dragon that could become larger, much like Kirara, except that he was bigger. He was really sweet, but Kagome named him Akuma as a joke.  
  
"Kagome hurry up! We're leaving soon!"  
  
Kagome snapped out of her musings and quickly got out. She dressed in an outfit much like Youko's, but instead of white it was black. She tied her hair back so that it stayed out of her face if she had to fight. In the past couple of years her hair had grown past her waist.  
  
She walked back into her room to find an impatient Kuronue waiting for her. "It's about time. You always take forever when you bathe."  
  
"I do not. It just seems like forever to you because you're impatient," she said.  
  
He rolled his eyes and said, "Let's just go."  
  
They both walked outside and took off in the direction of Kaede's village. Kagome was easily able to keep up with Kuronue's speed because of her training. They arrived at the clearing with the Bone Eater's Well a short time later.  
  
"I wonder how they'll react," Kagome said nervously. "I hope they don't hate me for leaving. Especially for such a long time."  
  
~*~*With the Inu gang~*~*  
  
Inuyasha's nosed twitched and he caught the scent of a youkai. "I smell a youkai and something else..."  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I think it's," his eyes widened, "Kagome."  
  
A startled "WHAT!" came from every other mouth in the hut.  
  
"Are you sure it's 'Kaa-san Inuyasha?"  
  
"I think it is."  
  
Every one ran out of the hut to see a bat youkai approaching with an older Kagome by his side.  
  
"Kagome-chan!"  
  
"Okaa-san!"  
  
Kagome-sama!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
She smiled at them with tears prickling at her eyes. "Hey guys. Long time no see."  
  
They all ran up and enveloped Kagome in the biggest hug she had ever received in her life. "Guys... I can't breathe..." They all released her, but stayed near her side.  
  
"Kagome, I'm so sorry about what happened two years ago. Kikyou had me under a spell. She released me from it after you left. She told me what happened. I am so sorry Kagome," Inuyasha said while embracing her. "I never meant to be with her. After she pushed you away from me I killed her. I love you so much Kagome."  
  
"What? You love me?" He nodded. Oh, no. I still love him too. But I'm also in love with Kuronue. What will I do?  
  
Kuronue growled at Inuyasha, causing all eyes to turn towards him. "Kuronue? What's wrong?" Kagome was worried. For one, she had never heard Kuronue growl. Second, she didn't know that he could growl, being a bat.  
  
He seemed to snap out of a trance and looked at her. "Nothing is wrong."  
  
"I don't believe you. You've never growled before, so you wouldn't start for no reason," Kagome said. He raised an eyebrow at her in the way that Youko always did. "Hey! That's Youko's move! You can't do that!"  
  
"Kagome-chan, did you say Youko? As in the kitsune thief?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yep. The one and only."  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Yep. Sometimes I even do jobs for him. Kuronue does too."  
  
"So you're a thief 'Kaa-san?" Shippou asked innocently.  
  
"We prefer to be called treasure collectors, Shippou-chan."  
  
The name 'Shippou' caught Kuronue's attention. "Wait a second. This is Shippou?" Kagome nodded. "You mean you broke your promise because of this little fuzzball?"  
  
"Shippou is not a little fuzzball. I would refrain from insulting kitsunes at the moment Kuronue. We have company." She turned around to greet the kitsune that walked up behind them. "Hello Youko. What brings you here?"  
  
"You had a job to do today Kagome. Why are you here?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "The job can wait. My friends are more important."  
  
Kuronue, noticing the oncoming fight, backed away slowly. "Calm down you two. No fighting in front of the kit."  
  
They both paused and looked at Shippou. Kagome agreed with Kuronue, but Youko continued on. So Kagome told him to shut up, which angered him. "When we get back to the castle your training will increase tenfold," he said mercilessly.  
  
"How do you know that I'm even coming back to the castle, jerk?"  
  
Youko's and Kuronue's eyes widened. "You're not coming back?"  
  
"I don't know yet. But if you keep pissing me off I'm definitely not coming back."  
  
Kuronue turned to Youko and said, "Apologize to her so that she'll come back."  
  
"Fine. Kagome I apologize for arguing with you."  
  
She smiled at him and replied, "Apology accepted. I'll come back to the castle as soon as I visit with my friends and go home and visit my family."  
  
The two thieves sighed in relief. "Kagome please don't ever threaten to not come back again. Youko would fall apart if you ever left." Kuronue said jokingly.  
  
"I'd fall apart? I believe you are confused Kuronue. It is you who would fall apart," Youko shot back.  
  
"So what you're both saying is that you'd miss me a lot and that nothing would be the same if I left?"  
  
Both of them stayed silent, so Miroku spoke for them. "It seems that is exactly what they're saying, Kagome-sama."  
  
"Let's all go back to Kaede's hut. I want to be filled in on all that has happened in the past two years," Kagome said.  
  
"And we want to know all that you went through. Your aura is considerably stronger than the last time I saw you Kagome-sama."  
  
Shippou hopped onto Kagome's shoulder and the rest of them walked back to the hut to fill each other in on everything.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Well, another chapter done. I've been trying to make long chapters, but it's not really working. I can't seem to make them much longer than this. But, I'll try to make them all at least this long. Hope you liked it! Don't forget to press that little button at the bottom of the page to review! 


	3. Kagome's Family

Okay, I'm writing this chapter before looking to see if I've gotten any reviews. So I really don't know if you guys like it. But I'm writing another chapter anyway. Have fun reading it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or YuYu.  
  
Troubled Love  
By Sesshieluver89  
  
Chapter Three- Kagome's Family  
  
When they reached the hut, Kaede greeted them and gave Kagome a small hug. "It is good to see ye again, child." (a/n I hate how she talks! "Ye" is such a stupid word!)  
  
"It's good to see you again too, Kaede. I've missed you a lot," Kagome replied.  
  
"Okaa-san, will you tell us what happened now?" Shippou asked curiously.  
  
"Sure. But you guys have to tell me what's been going on around here lately."  
  
"Of course Kagome-chan. We wouldn't leave you in the dark. You know that," Sango said.  
  
"Okay. Well, let's get on with the explanations so that I can go see my family too before I leave. They probably think I'm dead by now."  
  
They all sat down with Inuyasha and Kuronue on either side of Kagome. Youko looked their way peculiarly, but didn't say anything.  
  
"All right, the basics of what happened to me... Well, first I saw Inuyasha and Kikyou in the forest and ran off. Then Kuronue found me and offered me a place to stay," Kagome started. She was about to continue when Sango interrupted.  
  
"You trusted him on first sight, Kagome-chan? Don't you think that's a little reckless?"  
  
"I didn't sense anything wrong about him and he had already had plenty of chances to kill me. So I decided he was pretty safe."  
  
"Oh, okay. Sorry for interrupting. Go on Kagome-chan."  
  
"Well, I went with him and met Youko. They took care of me and trained me. So, in return I helped them on missions. My physical abilities continued to grow everyday, but my spiritual powers were the same. Midoriko visited me one night in a dream and started to train me. After she trained my miko powers, she taught me the ways of a monk and a taijiya in honor of Sango- chan and Miroku. I finally decided I'd come visit you guys, so here I am."  
  
"You went through a lot, 'Kaa-san. You must be really strong," Shippou said.  
  
"One thing is still bothering me Kagome-sama," Miroku started. "What was the promise that you made and broke?"  
  
"Umm... You remembered that? Uh, well, when I first went to stay with Youko and Kuronue I had trouble sleeping without Shippou and Kirara. So, Kuronue said he'd stay with me for the first night. I promised it would only be for one night, but I could never get used to sleeping alone. I've made him stay with me for the past two years."  
  
Inuyasha started to growl loudly and Kuronue growled back. Youko looked at Kuronue in shock. "Kuronue calm down. Don't let the halfbreed get to you."  
  
Kuronue looked at him and stopped. He collected himself and glared at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha glared back and said, "Stay away from my Kagome. If you ever lay a hand on her again, I'll kill you."  
  
Kuronue smirked and put a hand on Kagome's arm. Youko and Kagome rolled their eyes, but everyone else backed away. Inuyasha started to growl again and flexed his claws. Kagome started to worry and then said, "Calm down Inuyasha. He's trying to annoy you Inuyasha. Ignore him."  
  
Inuyasha glanced at her and relaxed. "Feh."  
  
She smiled and said, "Now you guys have to tell me what's been going on with you for the last two years."  
  
Miroku told her all about how they had been having trouble finding any jewel shards and how Naraku now had almost the entire jewel. They only had two shards plus the ones that Kagome had around her neck. "He's getting harder to fight and with Sesshoumaru's constant visits, we have barely any time to recover."  
  
"Sesshoumaru still hasn't given up?" They all shook their heads.  
  
"I believe I should speak with him about this," Youko said. "If he doesn't stop this nonsense, he will soon die."  
  
"Feh, why would that jackass listen to you?"  
  
"The two of us are childhood friends. I have a better chance of talking to him than you."  
  
"Thanks Youko. It should be a little easier to defeat Naraku without  
Sesshoumaru attacking us," Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha spoke up, "Us?"  
  
"Sure, you didn't think that I'd let you guys fight him alone, now did  
you? I broke the jewel. It's my job to put it back together. I just  
took a two  
year break."  
  
"Hold on a minute. You said that you were gonna come back to the  
castle with us," Kuronue whined.  
  
"Kuronue, I have a job to do. Everything depends on the future of the  
jewel. I can't abandon my duty. I wish I could stay at the castle  
forever,  
but I can't. I have a life here to finish," Kagome replied.  
  
Youko and Kuronue started to protest, and she grinned. "So you guys  
don't want me to stay here because you would miss me too much, huh?"  
  
"Of course we would miss you Kagome," Kuronue said seriously. "We've  
grown quite fond of you. Nothing would be the same if you left."  
  
She smiled and said, "I'll try to come back to the castle to visit  
okay?"  
  
"Why can't we stay with you? We can help," Kuronue whimpered.  
  
"You can stay if you want. We'd be glad to have your help, especially  
during the final battle," Sango said.  
  
"Like hell they can! We don't need their help," Inuyasha objected.  
  
In a singsong voice, Kagome said, "Inuyasha..."  
  
Inuyasha flattened his ears as if trying to block out what he knew was  
coming.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
Inuyasha was thrown to the ground with a loud thud that was followed  
by a string of loud curses.  
  
Shippou laughed and said, "It's been a while since we've got to see  
that."  
  
Kagome smiled and said, "If he keeps acting like that then you'll be  
seeing him eat dirt quite often, Shippou-chan."  
  
Inuyasha sat up and glared at Kagome halfheartedly. "Kagome, weren't  
you gonna go see your family?"  
  
"Yep. I'm going to leave in a minute." She heard a whimper and  
looked over to find Youko and Kuronue looking over at her pleadingly.  
"You two  
want to come?" They nodded. "Okay. Just don't get into any fights."  
She felt a tug on her pants and looked down to find Shippou looking  
up at  
her. "You too, huh?" She heard another whine and looked over at  
Inuyasha. She nodded at him and turned to Sango and Miroku. "Do you  
guys  
want to come too?"  
  
"That's alright Kagome-chan. We wouldn't want to burden your mother,"  
Sango answered.  
  
"Okay. We'll be back in a while. See you later." They all walked  
out of the hut and towards the well. Inuyasha and Kagome jumped in  
with  
Shippou on Kagome's shoulder. Kuronue and Youko followed their  
example.  
  
The well emitted a bright light and they were all transported to  
Kagome's era. They emerged from the well and walked towards the  
house.  
  
"Mom! I'm home!"  
  
They heard three pairs of feet start running in their direction and  
stop in front of them.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Sis!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Three very startled pairs of eyes searched hers for any signs of  
deceit. They found none and raced forward to embrace her.  
  
"We thought you were dead, sis," Souta said with tears streaming down  
his face.  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't come back sooner. It took me two years to  
finally face my fears and return to the village. I didn't realize  
until recently that you  
probably thought I was dead."  
  
"It's alright, dear. We're just relieved to see you alive and well,"  
Mrs. Higurashi said. Then she noticed all of the people that came  
with her  
daughter. "Who are your friends?"  
  
"This is Kuronue, that's Youko, you already know Inuyasha, and this is  
my kit Shippou," Kagome said indicating each as she said their name.  
  
"Hello. It's nice to meet all of you," her mom replied. "Kagome, how  
long will you be staying?"  
  
"Umm... I was thinking around a month."  
  
"Will your friends be staying?"  
  
"If they want to." She noticed Youko eyeing a few vases and she said,  
"Don't touch anything Youko." He stopped and looked at her. She gave  
him  
a stern look and he pouted.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi noticed this and asked, "Is anything wrong?"  
  
"No, mom. Youko's just a bit greedy is all," she replied. Youko  
snorted at that and Kagome grinned. "So, how many of you guys will be  
staying?"  
  
"Youko and I are staying. I think we're both interested in quite a  
few things here," Kuronue said glancing at some jewelry left on the  
table.  
  
"No stealing you two. This is my home and I will know if you steal  
from it. Don't think I won't notice."  
  
"Stealing? Why would they steal sis?"  
  
"These are two of the most legendary thieves that have ever existed.  
They are unable to contain themselves when they see something of  
value," Kagome responded.  
  
"Cool! So, can I touch his ears?" Souta asked, pointing to Youko.  
"Or his wings?" He pointed to Kuronue.  
  
"You can touch Kuronue's wings, but I'd leave Youko alone right now.  
He's pouting."  
  
"I am not. I do not pout. I have dignity, you know," Youko said.  
  
"Uh huh. Well, I'm going to bed. Shippou are you staying with me?"  
The kit nodded and hopped onto her shoulder. "Are you, Kuronue?" He  
nodded and followed after her.  
  
"Wait a second, where do you think you're taking him, Kagome?" her  
mother asked.  
  
Kagome turned and said, "We're going to bed mom." She then noticed  
her mother's look and said, "It's okay mom. We've shared the same bed  
for  
The past two years. He's not going to try anything. Especially with  
Shippou there."  
  
"Okay, dear. But what about Inuyasha and Youko?"  
  
Inuyasha said, "I'm not staying. It would be better if I stayed in  
the village." He turned and walked out the door, closing it behind  
him.  
  
"Well, Youko can stay in the guest bedroom can't he?"  
  
"No, someone's staying in there this week," her mother answered.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your cousin came for a visit. He was quite reluctant when he found  
out that you were gone. We didn't tell him about how we thought you  
were  
dead. He thinks that you're staying at a friend's house for a week."  
  
"Okay. So, where do you want to sleep Youko?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I could stay with you," he said.  
  
"That might work. But I think it might be a little crowded. Is that  
okay with everyone?"  
  
They all nodded and she chirped, "Well, let's get to bed!"  
  
Everyone headed upstairs and were getting settled. Kagome was  
sandwiched between Youko and Kuronue and Shippou was on her head.  
"Uh,  
guys? I don't think this is gonna work. I'm having trouble  
breathing."  
  
Youko stood up and said, "I have a solution." He was engulfed by a  
bright white light and a few seconds later emerged as a fox. He was  
about  
the size of a dog and had five tails.  
  
"Wow. I have got to pet you," Kagome said. Kuronue and Shippou  
started laughing and she smiled. "Seriously. Come here please."  
Youko  
jumped into her lap and closed his eyes. Kagome started to pet him  
and he growled softly. Shippou and Kuronue started to laugh again and  
  
Youko glared at them.  
  
Kuronue said, "He hasn't done that since he was a kit. He must trust  
you more than we thought if he reacts this way to you petting him."  
  
Kagome yawned and said, "Let's get to bed. I'm tired." She lied down  
and Shippou and Youko moved to lay right beside her. Kuronue wrapped  
his arms around her to keep her warm. They all gave another  
yawn and fell asleep.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
I made this chapter longer!!! Hope you like it. Review please. 


	4. Histories of the Cousins

Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy with research papers (due the last week of school) and getting ready for high school (which seems like it's going to suck). I'm going into IB and I just found out that I need (they requested it) to take a summer refresher course in Algebra I because I didn't get a "solid A." If I don't take this course I could fall behind next year. I've also got an art course I've had to get all the paperwork for . I've also been planning my vacation! So I'm SORRY that it took so long.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or YuYu.  
  
Troubled Love  
By Sesshieluver89  
  
Chapter Four- Histories of the Cousins  
  
Kagome's cousin was up at six in the morning and decided that he didn't want to wake anyone up. So, he went to go take his shower in Kagome's bathroom.  
  
He walked down the hall to Kagome's room and stopped to yawn and stretch. In the middle of his yawn he heard a sneeze come from his cousin's room. He opened the door and poked his head in to find Kagome sitting up sneezing. A large fox was beside her, watching.  
  
"What the hell? When did you get here Kag?"  
  
She looked up and said, "Yusuke! What are you doing in my room?"  
  
"Uh... I was gonna take a shower in your bathroom so that I didn't wake anyone up," he said.  
  
As he was talking, someone yawned and sat up next to Kagome. "What's going on? Where's all that noise coming from?"  
  
"Kag! You're sleeping with a guy? Does your mom know about this?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Kuronue blinked and looked at Yusuke. "Who are you?"  
  
"Yusuke. Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Yusuke! Don't be so rude! And to answer your earlier question, yes, my mom knows about everyone in this room."  
  
"And have you noticed that he has wings? And that there's a giant fox sitting next to you?" Then he noticed Shippou. "Hey! That kid has a tail!"  
  
Kagome laughed lightly and said, "I guess I have some explaining to do, huh?"  
  
"First, who the hell is that youkai?" Yusuke asked pointing at Kuronue. He then realized his mistake and his hand flew to his mouth.  
  
Kagome gasped at what he said. "How do you know about youkai?"  
  
Yusuke sighed, knowing there was no way he could escape an explanation. "I'll explain my story after I hear all about yours. Deal?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Deal."  
  
"Now, who the hell are these youkai?" Yusuke asked, indicating Kuronue, Youko, and the still sleeping Shippou.  
  
"This is Kuronue and that's Shippou. That's Youko and he was just about to take on his humanoid form. Weren't you Youko?"  
  
Youko nodded and the same white light from the night before enveloped him. When it died down, they saw him standing there in his humanoid form.  
  
"Holy shit! That's Youko Kurama!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"Baka, I already told you that. Now do you want to hear my story or not?"  
  
"Yeah. But I think my friends should here it too. They are part of my story and two of them are youkai."  
  
"Umm... okay. But it's too early now. I'm going back to sleep."  
  
"You are due for a session with me this morning Kagome. Get up now," Youko said.  
  
"But Youko, I've been through a lot lately. I want a break."  
  
He gave her a stern look and said, "Kagome..."  
  
She sighed. "Fine, I'm getting up." She stood and started to gather everything for her shower. "Everyone has to get out now. Buh bye." She pushed them out of the door and slammed it in their faces.  
  
"You pissed her off Youko. It wouldn't have killed you or her to miss one session," Kuronue said.  
  
"We can't have her slacking, and besides she's the only on who's able to give me a challenge. I want to spar and only Kagome can satisfy my high standards."  
  
"What about me? I'm just as strong as her," Kuronue said.  
  
Youko looked at him and said, "No you're not."  
  
Kuronue glared at him and replied, "Kagome's right. You are a jackass."  
  
Kagome opened the door then, wrapped in a towel, and said, "You better run Kuronue. You know Youko doesn't take insults very well."  
  
Kuronue glanced at Youko and the kitsune sent his partner a glare. Kuronue's eyes widened and he darted inside the room and slammed the door. Kagome gave a small squeak and said, "Kuronue! What are you doing?"  
  
Kuronue pointed an accusing finger at the door. "He gave me the 'I am going to kill you' glare! I had to take cover somewhere!"  
  
"You're such a baby. You know he's not really going to kill you. You're his best friend. There's no way he'd kill you just for calling him a jackass, which, by the way, is true a lot of the time."  
  
A shout of "I heard that!" was heard through the door.  
  
Kagome laughed and then said to Kuronue, "I'm going to change. If you follow me, you will pay."  
  
"Would it be worth it?" Kagome's mouth fell open and she stared at Kuronue. She was about to yell at him when he grinned and said, "Just kidding."  
  
"You should have been born a kitsune and Youko should have been the bat. You like to joke and play around way more than him." After she said that she turned and disappeared into her walk-in closet. A few minutes later she emerged in a blue T-shirt and baggy black jeans. "Dammit, I've gained weight. These used to be bigger on me."  
  
"Maybe it's muscle, because you're not fat."  
  
She gave him a brilliant smile. "Thanks. That makes me feel better." She went to look out the window and spotted Youko sitting in the Goshinboku. "I guess I had better get out there."  
  
"I'll come too." Then he nodded toward Shippou. "What about him?"  
  
Kagome sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook the kit. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Kagome. Kagome asked him if he wanted to come watch her spar with Youko or go back to sleep. He popped up and said, "I want to watch you!"  
  
Kagome smiled and told him to hop on her shoulder. "First, let's get some breakfast. I'm starving!"  
  
After breakfast  
  
Kagome, Kuronue, Yusuke, and Shippou walked outside and moved towards the Goshinoku. Youko stood and motioned for Kagome to move to the center of the courtyard. They stood five feet apart from each other and Kagome slipped into a defensive stance just as Youko charged. She threw her arms up to block his punch and they jumped away from each other. This continued on for an hour before they stopped.  
  
"That was pretty good. I'm actually kind of tired," Kagome said.  
  
"Wow 'Kaa-san! That was great!"  
  
"Thanks Shippou-chan. Hey Yusuke, what time is it?"  
  
"Um... it's around seven. Why?"  
  
"I've got to go back to the castle," she said to Youko. "Akuma is probably worried sick by now. I've also got to get my weapons. I don't like going so long without them."  
  
"I'll come with you Kagome," Kuronue said.  
  
"Okay." She turned to the others. "We'll be back in a little while. Have fun while we're gone."  
  
They walked into the mini shrine and jumped into the murky depths of the well. They arrived back in the Sengoku Jidai and raced towards the castle. When they arrived they found Akuma sniffing around the grounds anxiously. His ears pricked forward at their approach and he let forth a small roar of happiness.  
  
"Hey Akuma. How have you been?" The dragon glared at her and she laughed softly. "Worried?" He nodded at her and she apologized. "Sorry. I completely forgot to ask if you wanted to come." He glared at her again, but accepted the apology.  
  
Kuronue said, "Maybe we should get your weapons and go. We wouldn't want to keep everyone waiting."  
  
They went up to Kagome's room and she walked over to her walk-in closet. She opened the door and moved to the back wall. She pushed aside a rack of formal kimonos to reveal a door with a high amount of magical energy surrounding it. She laid one finger on the door and the energy immediately dispersed. She turned the knob and entered a small armory. Kagome went to the opposite wall and took her two swords, Ketsusaiga and Kenseiga, and strapped them to her waist. She went around the room collecting the other weapons that Midoriko gave her. During her training, Midoriko had explained to Kagome that her Hiraikotsu, bow, quiver of arrows, and staff could all shrink down to the size of a ring to be placed on a necklace.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready to go. But before we go back to my time, we need to tell Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku how long we'll be gone," Kagome said.  
  
"Fine, let's go." Kuronue grinned. "Bet I can beat you to the village."  
  
His friend and partner snorted and said, "You wish."  
  
"Confident in our abilities are we?" She smirked. "Then how about we make this a little more interesting?"  
  
"Okay. What did you have in mind?" Kagome asked.  
  
"If I win, you have to do whatever I want for a month, and I also get a kiss," Kuronue said, smirking.  
  
Kagome stared at him for a second before saying, "Fine. But if I win, you have to do whatever I want for two months."  
  
"That's not fair! I only said a month!"  
  
"Yeah, but I also have to kiss you."  
  
Kuronue opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't think of anything to say. He quickly closed his mouth and glared at Kagome. She smiled and said, "Ready, set, go!"  
  
They both raced off with Kuronue in the lead by a few feet. Kagome saw this and slowly started to catch up. At the edge of Inuyasha's forest they were neck and neck. But slowly, Kuronue started to pull out in front of Kagome. Kuronue passed the first hut, winning their race.  
  
"Ha! I win. You owe me a kiss," Kuronue said.  
  
Kagome sighed and leaned in to gently place her lips on his. Kuronue took advantage of the opportunity, and deepened the kiss. Inuyasha chose this time to come out of Kaede's hut. He growled when he saw them and promptly moved them apart. They were both panting and Kagome's lips were slightly swollen.  
  
Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome and growled loudly at Kuronue. "Stay away from my Kagome."  
  
"She's not yours, halfbreed. I will not stay away from her unless she wishes it."  
  
Inuyasha growled again and turned to Kagome. "Tell him to stay away from you."  
  
"Are you crazy? Kuronue is my best friend. I don't know what I would do without him. And besides, I lost that bet fair and square. I owed him a kiss."  
  
"A bet? That's why you were kissing him?"  
  
"Well duh. Why else?"  
  
At this moment Akuma decided to show up and saw Inuyasha really close to Kagome. He transformed into his larger form and roared at Inuyasha, who just stared at him. Akuma was around ten feet tall with a fifteen foot wingspan. Black scales glistened in the sunlight and he stretched his leathery wings. His red eyes warned Inuyasha to step away from his mistress or else. Of course Inuyasha, being the idiot, stood his ground. Akuma was about to attack when Kagome spoke up. "It's alright Akuma. Inuyasha won't hurt me."  
  
Just then Sango and Miroku appeared, drawn out by Akuma's roar. Sango was about to throw Hiraikotsu when Akuma changed back to his small form (which is as big as Kirara transformed) and ran over to Kagome. "Kagome-chan, who is that?"  
  
Kagome looked up at them and said, "This is Akuma. He was a gift from Midoriko and is a powerful ally."  
  
"Oh. Well, what brings you here? I thought you were visiting your family," Sango said.  
  
"I had to go back to the castle to get Akuma and my weapons. Oh, and we came back to the village to tell you guys that we'll be in my time for a month."  
  
"A month? There's no way in hell you're staying for that long, wench!"  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha. You guys can come and stay with us for the month."  
  
"Are you sure Kagome-sama?"  
  
"Of course! We'll find room for everyone!" Kuronue snorted and Kagome glared at him. "Something wrong Kuronue?"  
  
"Nothing at all. Just ready to get back to your time. I think it's time to find your cousin's friends so that you can explain your stories. I'm curious as to how your cousin knows about youkai."  
  
"Kagome-sama, how could a relative from your time know about youkai? If I remember correctly, you said there were no youkai there."  
  
"That's what I thought. But he recognized Kuronue as a youkai, so there must be some somewhere."  
  
"In that case we'll come with you Kagome-chan. Besides, I've wanted to see your era for a while now."  
  
"Okay, well let's go." Kagome, Kuronue, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Akuma headed off towards the well. Kagome and Kuronue jumped in first, followed by Akuma and Kirara. Miroku jumped in with Sango next, and Inuyasha went last.  
  
When they arrived in Kagome's time they walked out of the well house and saw Yusuke talking to some guys, one of which was staring with wide eyes at Youko. Youko then spotted them and came to complain to Kagome. "That fox with the red hair won't stop staring at me. Make him stop. And ask him how his aura and scent are so similar to mine."  
  
"Ask him yourself. I'm not some servant of yours you jerk." She walked up to her cousin and asked who the other guys were.  
  
"This is Kurama, the short guy is Hiei, and this idiot is Kuwabara. Keiko and Botan will be here in a few minutes," Yusuke said.  
  
She smiled at them and said, "Hello. It's nice to meet you." She noticed Youko glaring at Kurama. "Um... Kurama, could you tell me how your aura is so similar to Youko's? Your scent is too."  
  
Yusuke intervened and said, "He'll explain after you tell us your story."  
  
"What about your other two friends? Shouldn't we wait for them?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I guess we should."  
  
As he was talking, two girls appeared on the shrine grounds. One of them had shoulder length brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. The other had bright blue hair and pink eyes. They spotted Yusuke and ran up to him. The brown haired girl asked, "Why did you want us to come here Yusuke?"  
  
"Well, Kag here was about to tell us an interesting story about how she knows about youkai and how Youko Kurama is here."  
  
"But how could she know about them? The ones that escape to the Ningenkai never come around this area," Botan said.  
  
"Well turn to your right and take a look Botan."  
  
She turned and her eyes widened as she saw Youko, Kuronue, Inuyasha, Shippou, Akuma, and Kirara. She then realized that the Youko she was looking at was the original, since Kurama was standing next to her. "Oh my! That's the original Youko Kurama! But how is that possible? His soul resides within Kurama."  
  
That sentence caught Kagome's attention and her head whipped up. "What did you say?"  
  
Botan looked startled at the intensity in her voice and replied, "Just like I said. Youko's soul is currently in Kurama's body."  
  
"That's impossible. Youko is still very much alive and with his soul. We would know if he didn't have it."  
  
"But Youko Kurama died while on the run. He can't be here. That must be an imposter," Botan said.  
  
Kagome's anger flared and she said, "He is not an imposter. I have lived with him for two years. I would know if it wasn't him. Kuronue would too."  
  
Kuronue and Youko moved to stand beside Kagome. Kuronue wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Calm down. We know he's alive. It doesn't matter what she says. There's no way he's a fake." She started to calm down and he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and released her. She blushed as Inuyasha started to growl. Everyone looked at him and he stopped.  
  
"So Kag, should we go inside now? We've got to go soon and we need to hear an explanation."  
  
"You need to? Why?"  
  
"Well..uh.. My boss wants to here all about you," Yusuke said.  
  
"And he knows about me how?"  
  
"The idiot told him we were busy today and he wanted to know what was so important that I would neglect my job even more than usual. Guess what happened then."  
  
"Kuwabara told him that I know about youkai and he got really interested."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Why does your boss know about them? And since when do you have a job?"  
  
"I'll explain later. Now can we go inside?"  
  
"Sure." She, Kuronue, and Youko spun around and walked to the house. Yusuke and the reikai tantei and everyone from the Sengoku Jidai followed behind them. They went into the living room where Souta was playing video games. He almost dropped the controller when he saw everyone enter.  
  
"Whoa sis! Who are they?" He pointed to Sango, Miroku, Akuma, Kirara, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Botan, and Keiko.  
  
Kagome introduced everyone to her brother and they all found places to sit down. "Okay Yusuke. Who's first? Me or you?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Okay." She then launched into the story about her trips to the past and all that had happened to her over the years. When she was done, everyone who was hearing of her experiences for the first time was staring at her. "Any questions?"  
  
Kurama said, "How did you come to have the Shikon no Tama inside of your body?"  
  
"I'm actually not Kikyo's reincarnation like everyone thought. I'm the reincarnation of Midoriko herself. The jewel was passed onto me because I had what was left of her soul. The jewel wanted to be near it. At least, that's Midoriko's conclusion. Any more questions?"  
  
Nobody answered so Yusuke said, "Guess not. So it's my turn." He told Kagome about his death and becoming a spirit detective and about all that had occurred in his adventures. "So, any questions for me?"  
  
Kagome said, "Yeah. Why didn't the Reikai just make room for you? Why go through the trouble of bringing you back to life?"  
  
"I don't know. Ask Botan."  
  
"Well, we had been sensing suppressed energy from Yusuke for years. We thought that if we brought him back to life then his powers would awaken and he would be powerful enough to become the spirit detective of Earth."  
  
"Oh. Okay." She looked at her watch, which read ten o'clock. "Hey you guys, if you're going to stay here for the month you're going to need some clothes," she said to her feudal friends.  
  
She looked at each of them and noticed that Sango was about her size. "Sango-chan, you can wear my clothes to the mall so we can get you your own." She looked at Youko and Kuronue next and said, "You two could probably wear my dad's old clothes. Inuyasha and Miroku, you can borrow some of Yusuke's."  
  
"What? Kag, you can't just give my clothes away."  
  
"I just did."  
  
Kagome went and got some clothes for Youko and Kuronue and told them to go in her room (one in the closet and one in the bathroom). When they came out she inspected them and deemed them hot.  
  
She and Sango went in her room when they left while Yusuke took Inuyasha and Miroku into the guest room. "Well Sango-chan, I think you would look good in this," Kagome said, holding up a jean mini skirt. "I think this shirt will do." She emerged from her closet holding a black shirt with a silver phoenix wrapping around it.  
  
"Aren't they a little small?"  
  
"Nope. They're supposed to be like this. Now go change into them. I want to see how you look."  
  
Sango walked into the bathroom and Kagome went back into the closet. She changed into a pink skirt that ruffled out at the bottom with a black bow that tied around the waist. She wore a pink tube top with black writing that said, "Think Pink."  
  
When she came out of the closet, Sango was waiting for her. "Wow, Sango- chan! You look great!"  
  
"Thanks. You do too."  
  
"Let's go get the guys so we can go shopping!"  
  
"Why do I get the feeling the guys are going to hate this?"  
  
"Because they will. Men hate to shop. But, it's their job to carry all of our bags, so they have to come."  
  
They went downstairs to find everyone waiting and Kagome said, "Let's shop!"  
  
Look how long the chapter is! I'm so happy! It's almost eight pages! WOOHOO!  
  
Okay, I actually did some review responses, but I had trouble doing responses for each individual reviewer. So, I put you guys in groups (and I still had trouble). If I left you out I'm really sorry!  
  
Kage Otome: Thanks for the review and enthusiasm!  
  
Reading-idiot, Sake-is-Yummy, inudemoness247, Kiyako the Dragon Keeper: Thanks (  
  
SilverKitsune-hime: Guess you know who her cousin is now, huh? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
BookwormRose296: Thanks for another long review! I'm not sure yet if Kuronue will be in Kagome's time, but Kurama will, meaning Youko will be too.  
  
Blood RoseOTDemon: That's one of the reasons I'm writing this story. I love Kagome/Kuronue pairings, but I've only found one so far. And last time I checked, it only had one chapter. BTW, thanks for reviewing. 


	5. Shopping!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or YuYu.  
  
Troubled Love  
By Sesshieluver89  
  
Chapter Five- Shopping!  
  
"Uh, Kagome-chan? Where are we going?" Everyone as sitting in the living room, waiting or Kagome's decision.  
  
"I think it would be best if we went to the mall and split into groups. Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and Inuyasha are coming with me. Youko, Kuronue, you guys go with Yusuke. Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan, and Kurama can go with whoever they want," Kagome said. Botan and Keiko decided to go with Kagome and Kurama and Kuwabara went with Yusuke. "Okaa-san! We're going now! Can I borrow the car?"  
  
"Of course dear," her mother said, peeking her head around a corner. "Be careful."  
  
"Thanks." Turning back to her friends she said, "It's about eleven now. I think we should meet at the food court around one for lunch. "Is that okay?" Everyone agreed. "Does anyone else have a car?"  
  
"I do," Kurama said.  
  
"Oh no! I completely forgot about your appearances! Does anyone know how to hide their ears and tails?"  
  
Shippou chirped, "I do! I've been practicing my illusions! I met a kitsune a year ago. He taught me how to make proper illusions with spells!"  
  
Kagome smiled. "That's great Shippou-chan! Do you think you could out a spell on Inuyasha, Youko, Kuronue, and yourself?"  
  
"Sure 'Kaa-san!"  
  
Shippou clasped his hands together and chanted a quick spell. The demonic features on the four disappeared to be replaced by human ones.  
  
"Wow, Shippou-chan. You did a great job."  
  
The kit beamed and said, "Thanks 'Kaa-san!"  
  
"Kagome, I want to go with you," Kuronue said.  
  
The miko sighed and said, "Fine. We'll switch out Miroku for Kuronue. Happy now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then let's go." Everyone went outside and walked down the steps to the cars. They separated to their appropriate cars and got in. A few minutes later they arrived at the mall. "Remember, meet at one."  
  
They split up, Kagome's group going towards Hot Topic, Yusuke's heading to PacSun.  
  
"Hey, Sango, how about this?" Kagome held up a pair of black pants lined with red and a red shirt that said, 'Young and Angry' in black.  
  
Sango nodded and picked out some more clothes. Inuyasha and Kuronue chose a few T-shirts, but otherwise got nothing from that store.  
  
As they were leaving, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi spotted them and ran over. "Kagome, where have you been? It's been like two years since we've seen you! Have you been feeling okay? Hojou(sp?) has been really worried!" Eri gushed.  
  
"Well... I've been away for health reasons. I've been moving around a lot, trying to find some doctors that can really help me."  
  
After she said that, Kuronue leaned down and whispered, "You lie as well as Youko."  
  
Her friends, noticing how close Kuronue was, asked, "Is that your boyfriend Kagome-chan?"  
  
Kagome blushed and Inuyasha got mad and said, "No that is not her boyfriend."  
  
"What would you know you idiot? You're definitely not her boyfriend," Kuronue said.  
  
"Wow, Kagome-chan! You've got two guys fighting over you," Ayumi said happily.  
  
Yuka asked, "Does this mean you're cheating on Hojou?"  
  
Kuronue and Inuyasha tuned and asked at the same time, "Who the hell is Hojou?"  
  
"Guys, let Kagome handle this. Kagome-chan we'll let up catch up later," Sango said, pulling Inuyasha and Kuronue away by their ears. Keiko and Botan followed after them.  
  
"Shippou-chan, do you want to go with Sango?" He shook his head. "Then let's go get a milkshake and talk this over, you guys."  
  
Kagome took them to get a milkshake and then she told them how she never had any feelings for Hojou and how neither Kuronue nor Inuyasha was her boyfriend. "The thing is you guys, I kind of have feelings or the both of them. I've known Inuyasha longer, but I've known Kuronue for a while too. There's also the act that Kuronue's an excellent kisser."  
  
"Why, Kagome-sama does this mean that you won't bare my child?"  
  
Kagome blushed, but then felt something rubbing her backside. "Hentai!" She smacked Miroku and he sat there grinning.  
  
"It was worth the pain." He looked around. "Where did Sango, Keiko, Botan, Inuyasha, and Kuronue go?"  
  
"I could ask the same of Kurama, Yusuke, Youko, and Kuwabara."  
  
"I got bored, so I left them in some store."  
  
"Idiot. How would you have known what time to meet up with us? You don't have a watch, Miroku."  
  
"Then I suppose I'll have to stay with you, won't I?"  
  
Kagome suddenly grinned, scaring her friends. "You just wanted to be near Sango-chan didn't you?"  
  
Miroku smiled. "You read me quite easily Kagome-sama. How did you know?"  
  
"Well, it's obvious that you're in love with her. It's only natural to want to be near her."  
  
"Was it really that evident?"  
  
Shippou nodded and said, "You're always staring at her when you think nobody's looking and you grope her more than anyone else."  
  
"There's also the fact that you watch her while she sleeps."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Inuyasha told me. He says you sit there for hours just staring at her."  
  
"And Yusuke said that she's all you ever talk about when you speak to him," Shippou added.  
  
"I don't even know you, but I have to agree. It sounds like you're in love," Ayumi said.  
  
Miroku started moving towards her when Kagome hit him upside the head. "Watch it Miroku, or I'll get Sango to hit you."  
  
"It's not my fault! It's my hand! It's cursed!"  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes. "That's hardly an excuse. Hey, here comes Sango now!"  
  
Miroku looked up and smiled as he spotted her. She walked up to them and he greeted her by rubbing her butt.  
  
"Hentai!" She punched him square in the jaw and he flew a few feet before landing on his butt.  
  
Everybody laughed and Kuronue and Inuyasha soon joined them in making fun of the monk. Miroku looked deflated when he said, "It wasn't that funny." They kept laughing at him until Kagome realized that they were hurting is feelings.  
  
She stopped laughing and bent to help him up. "Are you alright Miroku?"  
  
"Of course. I believe my pride was more damaged than anything else."  
  
Kagome grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze. She whispered, "You're worried about Sango's opinion, aren't you?" He nodded. "Don't worry. I'm going to find some way to get you two together."  
  
He smiled brightly at her. "Thank you Kagome-sama."  
  
"Will you please stop calling me that? Just call me Kagome."  
  
"From now on I will."  
  
"So, did everyone have fun?"  
  
Inuyasha grumbled and said, "I hate shopping."  
  
"Too bad. After lunch, it's my turn. I haven't been able to shop in a while. Your load will triple," she said, indicating the bags he as currently carrying.  
  
"Triple? Kami, how can you buy so much stuff?"  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha. I'll find some way to reward you." She turned to Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. "Got any ideas?"  
  
They grinned evilly. "You could always model some Victoria's Secret merchandise for him."  
  
Kagome blushed bright red. "Are you guys crazy? I'm not going to do that!"  
  
Kuronue was now interested. "I'll carry all of the bags if you do it for me."  
  
"How did I know you were going to say that?" He gave her an innocent look. "Okay, it's a deal."  
  
"Kagome-chan, what time is it?"  
  
"It's almost one. We'll meet up with the others and get some lunch. After that, we'll continue shopping."  
  
"Do you mind if we join you Kagome?" Eri asked.  
  
"Of course I don't mind. Come on you guys, we should start heading towards the food court."  
  
When they got there, they saw Yusuke trying t get there attention.  
  
"Oh my gosh, is that Yusuke Urameshi?" Yuka asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Won't he try to beat us up or something?"  
  
Keiko, Botan, and Kagome laughed. "Yusuke's really a big softy at heart. Ever since he was a kid he always put on a fake tough guy act. Truth is, he would die for the ones he loves," Kagome said.  
  
"Oh. Is that Shuichi Minamino?!?"  
  
"Huh? Who is that?"  
  
Botan said, "Kagome, Shuichi is Kurama."  
  
"Oh." They continued walking to the others as Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri got excited about meeting Kurama. "Calm down you three."  
  
"What if he doesn't talk to us?"  
  
"Don't worry about that. Shuichi is very polite. It's not in his nature to ignore someone," Keiko said.  
  
They introduced themselves to everybody and hen they all got lunch. Halfway through his burger, Yusuke started to beep.  
  
"What's that Yusuke?"  
  
"Koenma. I'll be back in a sec."  
  
He returned a few minutes later and said, "Botan, we have to go. Koenma wants to talk to the two of us."  
  
"But I don't want to go," Botan said.  
  
"Not my fault. Blame Koenma. Let's go." They stood and said goodbye.  
  
"See ya later guys!"  
  
"Okay, now let's finish shopping. Kuronue, you have to carry everything I buy. Understood?"  
  
Youko asked, "Why is he the only one carrying your stuff?"  
  
"We made a deal. I'm going to model lingerie for him at the end of the day."  
  
Kurama coughed and blushed lightly. "Do you really think you should do that? What if Miroku and Kuwabara see?"  
  
"Don't worry about that. I'll call Kuronue over to the dressing room when I'm ready."  
  
"If you think that's best Kagome...  
  
End of the day  
  
"Okay Kuronue. End of the day. Time for your reward." She led everyone to Victoria's Secret and Kuronue, seeing the merchandise, got excited. "Pick out five items, Kuronue."  
  
He chose five of the most revealing things that he could find and Kagome accepted them.  
  
"Kagome-chan, you're not really going to put those on are you?"  
  
"Of course, Sango-chan. A deal's a deal."  
  
She went to change and Kuronue started hopping from foot to foot in anticipation. A minute later she called him over an opened the door for him to slide in. When he saw her, he immediately started drooling. Kagome noticed this and decided to flirt with him a little. She purred his name and moved closer to him.  
  
"Kagome, why don't you buy one of these?" Kuronue asked, grinning.  
  
"Do you really want me too?" He nodded. "Okay, when I'm done trying them all on, I'll let you choose your favorite alright? You know, the only reason I'm doing this is because you did everything I asked without question. You're the only person to ever treat me so nicely." She gave him kiss and then shooed him out of the stall.  
  
He walked out with a dazed look on his face and his eyes shining. Miroku, being the ever curious one, asked, "How did she look?"  
  
"Wonderful." His face got another dazed look that lasted until she called him again.  
  
This continued until she had tried everything on. When she was done, she came out of the dressing room and asked, "Which one do you want me to buy Kuronue?"  
  
He thought for a moment before responding, "The black one."  
  
"You're going to buy that Kagome-chan?" Sango inquired.  
  
"Yeah, I told Kuronue I would."  
  
She went to the counter and paid and then they all went home. When they got there they met up with Yusuke and Botan, ate the delicious dinner that Mrs. Higurashi made for them, and then watched a movie. By the time they were ready for bed, it was midnight.  
  
"Who's going to sleep where?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well, there are three beds in the guest room, so Sango, Botan, and Keiko can stay in there. Shippou can stay in Souta's room and Kuronue and Youko are staying with me. All others have got to find a place in the living room. Inuyasha, you can have your usual place if you want it," Kagome replied.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, why don't you change into the lingerie that you bought today," Kuronue suggested.  
  
She sighed and asked, "You're not going to let me say no, are you?"  
  
"Nope. I'll keep bothering you until you change."  
  
They walked into Kagome's room and she went to change. When she emerged Youko, in his fox form, howled happily. She blushed and told him to shut up. Kuronue whistled and she blushed even more. "You guys are such jerks." She yawned and crawled into bed beside Kuronue, with Youko crawling I beside her. She yawned again and said, "Goodnight you guys."  
  
This chapter is shorter than the last one! Chapter four was eight pages and this one is only six! -sigh- Oh well. I hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	6. The Transformation

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I didn't think that my stories were going to be any good, but you guys made them hits! I never thought that I would get so many reviews! I think I've got around forty for one of my stories! Thanks so much! –cries happily- You're the best!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or Yu Yu.  
  
Troubled Love  
By Sesshieluver89  
  
Chapter Six- The Transformation  
  
A month later  
  
"Ready to go back guys?" Kuronue, Youko, Shippou, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were waiting to go back to their time and Kagome said, "We'll have to go in small groups. Maybe three at a time. So, since I have the jewel, I'll have to come back and forth. Sango and Miroku, you come with me first."  
  
The two walked up to her and they all sat on the rim of the well. On the count of three they all jumped in. This continued a few more times until they were all back in the feudal era.  
  
"It's still pretty early," Kagome stated. "We could probably start traveling today."  
  
"That would probably be a good idea Kagome," Miroku said. "With us gone for a month, Naraku probably got even more shards of the jewel."  
  
Everyone agreed, and after a short visit with Kaede, they left. It wasn't long before Kagome sensed a shard and they were chasing after it. They easily killed the youkai and continued on their journey.  
  
That night  
  
They hadn't found any more shards, so they decided to rest for the night. "Hey Sango-chan, want to take a bath?"  
  
"Sure Kagome-chan." They gathered their supplies and headed into the forest. They soon found a hotspring and got in.  
  
"Ah, this feels so good." Kagome was silent a few moments before asking, "Sango-chan, how would you react if I told you that Miroku loved you?"  
  
Sango's eyes flew open and she stared at her friend. Her mouth was hanging open and she managed to say, "He loves me?"  
  
"Well, duh. It's so obvious. Even Shippou figured it out. So, how do you really feel about him?"  
  
Sango blushed and replied, "I love him too."  
  
Then the both of them heard a "Yes!" from the bushes, and they turned to see Miroku crouching on the ground with his hands over his mouth. Kagome pulled an extra towel into the water and wrapped it around herself. She stood and walked up to the monk, who was cowering in fright.  
  
Kagome kneeled down in front of him and whispered in his ear, "Now would be a good chance to ask to talk to her privately. When you get her alone, tell her how much you truly care for her." She pulled back and glared.  
  
"Sango, could I talk to you in private for a minute?"  
  
She nodded and said, "Leave while I get dressed." He turned and walked away. "Kagome, what did you say to him?"  
  
"Nothing at all Sango-chan." She slid back into the water and sighed in contentment. "Just don't kill him if he gropes you. He means well."  
  
Sango nodded and walked in the direction that Miroku went. Kagome watched as her friend disappeared in the foliage.  
  
Now for my own problems. What should I do? I love them both so much. I don't want to hurt either of them, but I can't tell them both.  
  
She slid further down into the water with similar thoughts running through her mind. She sighed and got out. After getting dressed, she decided to take a run. She sprinted out of the clearing and ran through the undergrowth that was blocking her path. What do I do?!?  
  
Ten minutes later she came upon a small clearing with a single hut sitting in the center of it. She cautiously crept up to the hut and tried to see in side of it. Suddenly, the material that was acting as a door was pushed aside as an old woman emerged. Kagome jumped back, startled and was about to run when the woman cackled.  
  
"Well aren't you the pretty little miko? But so much confusion in your aura. How delightful." The old woman laughed again and Kagome shivered. She started to slowly back away when the aged woman said, "Wait, child. Why don't you tell me what is wrong? Maybe I can help..."  
  
"That's alright. I can take care of it myself."  
  
"Ah, so that's it, is it?"  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"You are in love with two beings. Am I correct?"  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"I read it in your aura, dearie. You can hide nothing from my eyes." She walked towards Kagome and the miko continued backing up, but she soon hit a barrier.  
  
Oh no! Now what am I going to do?  
  
Back at the camp  
  
Sango and Miroku had come back from their talk a while ago and were starting to worry about Kagome. "Could anything have happened to her?"  
  
"Calm down Sango. If Kagome were in danger, Inuyasha would be able to smell her attacker. She is perfectly fi-"  
  
Miroku was cut off by Kuronue, who had suddenly bolted upright from his sleeping position. "Kagome's in trouble."  
  
"What are you talking about Kuronue? I just checked her position five minutes ago. She's taking a run," Youko said.  
  
"Check her position again. I've got a bad feeling. Something is definitely wrong."  
  
Youko took a quick sniff and his eyes narrowed. "You are correct Kuronue. There is someone with her. Someone with high magical energy."  
  
Everyone jumped up and Kuronue and Youko took off. Everyone else followed close behind, wondering what kind of danger their friend was in.  
  
It took almost ten minutes for Kuronue and Youko to get there, and when they did, what they saw truly scared the two bandits.  
  
With Kagome  
  
The witch continued towards her and she said, "Stay away from me."  
  
"Oh, but I plan on helping you choose." She stopped her advance and clasped her hands together. She started to chant an ancient spell and her hands glowed white.  
  
Kagome watched her curiously for a moment before feeling herself being lifted up in the air. She started to glow the same eerie white color that the witch's hands were and her eyes glowed red.  
  
When she was about twenty feet in the air, she started glowing blue instead of white. All of a sudden, unimaginable pain ripped through her body.  
  
From the sidelines, trying to break through the barrier, her friends watched her struggle. When she screamed out in pain the demons in the group growled their anger at the witch.  
  
Kuronue, scared for the girl he loved, flew straight at the barrier, and somehow busted through. He attacked the witch, but right before his claws made contact she finished the spell. Kagome screamed out in pain again and the glowing light completely enveloped her body. Kuronue's claws finished off the witch and he rushed to the light. A few seconds later the light dispersed and Kagome stated to plummet to the ground.  
  
Kuronue caught her and immediately noticed her change. No longer was she a human. Now she was a bat youkai, like Kuronue. Her hair was now past her waist and she had all the features of a youkai (fangs, claws, pointed ears, wings).  
  
"Kagome. Kagome, wake up," Kuronue whispered while gently shaking her. He watched as her lids fluttered open to reveal silver orbs gazing at him.  
  
"Kuronue? What happened?" She looked around and noticed that her sight was a lot better than what it was before. She looked down at her hands and saw claws in the place of her nails. She let out a small "eep" and asked Kuronue again, "What happened?"  
  
Just as he was starting to explain what he saw, everyone else joined them. They all listened and then Shippou asked, "So 'Kaa-san's a demon now?"  
  
"I guess I am Shippou-chan. And from the looks of it, I'm a bat." She looked at her new wings and flapped them a few times. She hovered in the air for a moment before gently landing again. "This might be fun."  
  
"Yes, it might be. Now I have someone to fly with," Kuronue said. "It's not as fun flying by yourself."  
  
Kagome looked excited when she asked, "Can we go now? I want to try it!" She gave her friends a pout and they gave in.  
  
"Just be careful Kagome-chan," Sango said.  
  
"I will. If something happens, Kuronue will be there to protect me. Right Kuronue?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then let's go." She flapped her wings and took off right behind Kuronue. They flew above the trees and Kuronue did a barrel roll in exhilaration.  
  
"You having fun yet Kagome?" She nodded with a smile on her face and he laughed. "Let's go higher."  
  
The higher they went, the more fun Kagome had. When she looked down, she could see their friends as tiny dots in the night, trying to keep up with them. "This is so much fun Kuronue!"  
  
He smiled at her and said, "I know. I've always wanted to take you flying with me, but I didn't think you would like it."  
  
"What's not to like? It's amazing!"  
  
He looked down at their friends again and noticed that they were slowing down. "Kagome, I think that Sango and Miroku have to rest for the night. We need to land." Noticing her sad expression, he quickly added, "But we'll do it again tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Her face lit up again and she nodded. "Okay." They landed and Kagome smiled at them and said, "That was so fun!" She yawned. "Anyone ready to go to bed?"  
  
Everyone got settled and went to sleep.  
  
Kagome couldn't get to sleep, so she thought about what the witch had said to her. 'Oh, but I plan on helping you choose.'  
  
So this is what she meant. She turned me into a bat so that I would choose Kuronue. But, this doesn't change my feelings for Inuyasha. I can't just forget him.  
  
She sat up and looked around at all of her friends. Youko was awake and staring at her in concern and she smiled at him. He cocked his head in question and motioned for her to join him. In a whisper he asked, "Are you alright? You seem troubled."  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just confused."  
  
"About what?"  
  
She glanced around the camp again and replied, "Let's go for a walk."  
  
They both stood up and walked into the forest. A few minutes later, Kagome sat at the base of a tree and sighed. "Youko, I'm not sure how to really explain it in full. But, to put it in simple terms, I'm in love with both Kuronue and Inuyasha. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Kagome, that is to be expected. Inuyasha was your first love. While you were with us you thought that you had gotten over him and fallen for Kuronue. However, when you saw the hanyou again, all of your old feelings came back."  
  
"But what do I do?"  
  
"Nothing for now. You will know in time who it is you truly love."  
  
She nodded and smiled at him again. "Thanks Youko." She gave him a hug and he gave her a peck on the forehead.  
  
"I just hope you make the right choice in the end, Kagome. If I ever find out that you are hurt by the one you choose, he will pay."  
  
"Calm down. I've dealt with heartache before. I can do it again if I have to."  
  
"And I will help you if need be, imouto."  
  
"I never knew you saw me as your imouto," she said, grinning.  
  
"There are a lot of things that you still don't know about me Kagome. One of which is that I would die to protect you or Kuronue."  
  
She moved to sit on his lap and quietly said, "I love you too, Onii-san."  
  
"Perhaps we should get back to camp. You need your rest."  
  
"Actually, I was thinking about going back to my time for a few days."  
  
"We just got back earlier today."  
  
"I know, but I need time to think about my feelings."  
  
"There is one thing I would like to ask before you go."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Will you truly be my imouto?" She gave him a questioning glance and he said, "We can become related by blood." He explained that they each needed to slit their hands and place them together. The blood pouring from each wound would mix, giving them each other's blood and making them siblings. Kagome agreed and they quickly performed the ritual.  
  
Their bodies tingle a moment because of the exchange and when they looked at each other, their eye colors had changed. Youko's were no longer pure gold, but gold with silver flecks. Kagome's were the opposite, silver with gold flecks. Other than that small change, nothing else happened.  
  
They smiled at each other and Kagome said goodbye. "Tell everyone I said bye!" She turned and ran back in the direction of the well and Youko watched her until she disappeared. He slowly stood up and walked back to the clearing.  
  
Kagome ran through the woods until she found a clearing and then she launched herself into the air. Instead of going straight to the well she decided to fly around for a little while and have some fun. After an hour of that, she went home through the well.  
  
As soon as she disappeared in the well, a tall figure jumped down from a branch. The figure walked up to the ancient well and laid two fingers on the splintering wood. They said something in an ancient language and the well blazed a bright red color. When the glow died down, the figure laughed and said, "You can no longer interfere, girl. I will have Inuyasha and there is nothing you can do about it."  
  
Um, did I use the correct terms in this chapter? I don't speak Japanese, so I'm not sure if the words I use are right. I'm pretty sure that imouto means little sister and onii-san means older brother. If not, feel free to correct me! I'll be glad to revise the chapter. Don't forget to review please! 


	7. Stuck

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I just didn't feel like writing. I got kind of tired of it. Normally, during school, I update maybe once a week. But lately I've been updating three times a week. It overloaded my brain! So sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inu or Yu Yu  
  
Troubled Love  
By Sesshieluver89  
  
Chapter Seven- Stuck  
  
When Youko returned to the camp, Kuronue and Inuyasha were at each other's throats with the others watching from the sidelines anxiously. "What is going on here?"  
  
They all turned their attention to him and Inuyasha yelled, "Where the hell is Kagome?"  
  
Youko calmly replied, "She went home. Something was bothering her and she wished to sort it out on her own."  
  
"How the hell do you know that?"  
  
"I was talking to her shortly before she decided to leave." He noticed Kuronue sniffing the air. "Something wrong Kuronue?"  
  
"You..." Youko, understanding what he meant, held out his hand. In the middle of the palm was a symbol of a small rose. Kuronue sighed in relief and said, "For a minute there, I thought you two had become mates."  
  
Shippou hopped onto Youko's shoulder to get a better look and asked, "What does that mean?"  
  
"It means that Kagome and I are related by blood."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kagome and I performed a ritual that made us siblings."  
  
"Cool! Can she do the same thing to really become my Okaa-san?"  
  
"Yes she can. And I'm sure she would be more than happy to when she returns."  
  
"Yay! I can't wait for her to come back so I can ask her!"  
  
With Kagome. The next day  
  
Kagome walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find her mother. She already had Youko's advice on the situation, but she thought she better get her mother's opinion. "Mom, can I talk to you?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked up from the food she was preparing and said, "Of course, dear. Is something wrong?"  
  
"I need your advice. Well, I kind of have feelings for Kuronue and Inuyasha and I was wondering what I should do."  
  
Her mother thought about it and answered, "Follow your heart, not your mind. Don't bind yourself to one of them because you think it's the right thing to do."  
  
"But what if I'm in love with both of them?"  
  
"Then wait. Everything will sort itself out in time."  
  
Kagome sighed. "That's what Youko said."  
  
"Maybe you should listen to him. He seems very intelligent."  
  
"Okay. Thanks Okaa-san." She glanced at her watch. "Oh no! I'm gonna be late for school!" She leapt up, gave her mother a hug, and ran out the door with her bag slung over her shoulder.  
  
When she walked onto the school grounds she was immediately greeted by her friends who were excited about something. Eri said, "Kagome, guess what?" Kagome shrugged. "Shuichi and his friends transferred to this school!"  
  
"Really? Where are they?"  
  
Ayumi replied, "In the office. Why?"  
  
"I'm going to see if I can give them a tour of the school. Bye!" She turned and ran down the hall until she was in front of the door that led to the office. She opened it to see the room crowded with all of her semi-new friends (remember, this is a month after meeting them). "Hey, Keiko! Botan!"  
  
They turned and smiled. Keiko looked happy when she said, "Hi Kagome! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had to come home for personal reasons. When I got here this morning I was told that you guys had transferred here. So, here I am."  
  
The principal came out of his office to see Kagome taking with all of the new students, which surprised him because he had heard that Yusuke Urameshi was one of the new ones. He figured that a sweet girl like Kagome wouldn't interact with someone like him. "Higurashi, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to greet the new students. After all, my cousin is one of them."  
  
"Cousin?"  
  
"Yes sir. The great Yusuke Urameshi is my cousin," she said, putting sarcastic emphasis on the word 'great.' "Actually, I know them all." Indicating each as she gave their name, she introduced them. "This is the biggest idiot in the world, Kuwabara; this is Hiei, who I will not describe for fear of being killed; this is the group's hottie, Shuichi; and these two, Keiko and Botan, keep them all in line."  
  
"Well, Higurashi, since you seem to know them so well, why don't you give them a quick tour of the school. I'll give you each a pass so that you can miss your first class."  
  
Kagome smiled at him. "Thank you very much sir. Come on you guys." She led them out of the office and questions immediately arose.  
  
Yusuke's was loudest of course. "What's wrong Kagome? Why did you come back so soon?"  
  
"Like I said before to Keiko. I came back for personal reasons that a guy wouldn't understand."  
  
Hiei, who had already looked into her mind to find the problem, said, "It's not hard to understand."  
  
"Shut up Hiei. Most guys wouldn't understand. I corrected myself, okay? Now stay out of my mind," Kagome said.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Come on. It's a personal problem. I've already gotten advice on how to fix it. So let's continue the tour."  
  
"When are you going back, Kagome?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Human, why do you smell odd?"  
  
"Thanks for being so polite about it, Hiei." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, but still held her hand out, revealing the rose symbol that connected her and Youko. "Happy now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Now hurry up people. We've got to cover the entire school in one period."  
  
They continued the tour and were able to go to the last five minutes of the first class. They rest of the day went by pretty much uneventfully, but by the time the bell rang, Kagome was about to go crazy because of Kuwabara's stupidity. When they were finally dismissed, Kagome ran all the way home and after giving a small goodbye to her family, sprinted out of the house to the well. She jumped in the well, expecting to go through time.  
  
"W-why didn't I go through?" She looked up to make sure she wasn't in the feudal era. When she saw the roof of the well house, she promptly climbed up the ladder and tried a few more times. When she realized she wasn't getting through, she climbed out again and ran to the nearest house belonging to a friend, which happened to be Kurama's.  
  
Mrs. Minamino answered her knock on the door and Kagome asked to see Shuichi. When he appeared at the door, with Hiei close behind, her eyes filled with tears as she said, "I can't get through. I'm stuck here."  
  
So short! But, like I said at the beginning of the chapter, I just haven't felt like writing. Oh, and I came up with an excuse! So ha! "I think the stress of homework is finally getting to me. I've still got a lot to do and I've only got like two weeks to do it. So that's been my major focus. Sorry!" Good excuse, huh? Way better than the chapter! But I hope you still enjoyed it enough to review! If not, I'll understand. 


	8. The Truth

Hello again! For the story to flow easier, I'm going to say that during the time they were in Kagome's era, everyone met Koenma. Ok? Great! Glad you understand!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or Yu Yu.

Troubled Love

Bye Sesshieluver89

Chapter Eight- The Truth

"What? Why not?" Kurama looked at her with concern filling his eyes and she shook her head in a hopeless manner.

"I don't know. I tried to get through about ten different times," Kagome said through her tears. She sniffed and continued, "I don't know what to do. If I can't get back, then the jewel can't be completed."

Suddenly, Mrs. Minamino came to the door and said, "Why don't you three come inside so that you don't have to stand in the doorway."

"Thank you Mrs. Minamino, but I have to go find someone," Kagome said.

Kurama said, "Kagome, I'm coming with you. I think that Koenma might be able to find some answers for you."

"Shuichi, I don't want you staying out to late, alright? Now, you two have fun. Oh, Hiei, are you going with them?"

He nodded. When they stepped outside and closed the door behind them, Kagome asked, "Should we get Yusuke too?"

"No. It's best not to worry him."

The three walked into an alley and Kurama opened a portal to Koenma's office. When they arrived they noticed that several ogres were running in and out of the office with stacks of papers and books piled up over their heads.

Kagome walked up to Koenma's desk and tried to see over the stacks of papers on his desk. Although she couldn't see him, Kagome could hear Koenma muttering things like, "I'm so dead," and "She's going to kill me."

"Koenma." As soon as she spoke, Koenma jumped and all of the papers fell to the ground, making a huge mess.

"Heh heh. Kagome. How nice to see you."

"Is there a problem?"

Koenma looked her over and saw that her eyes were puffy from crying and he said, "I assume you already know what it is."

She nodded. "Do you know what happened?"

"Yes, I do. I happened to tune into the events in the feudal era just as it was happening."

"Well? What happened?"

"I was getting to that. It seems that Kikyo placed a spell on the well." He turned to the ogre standing near his desk. "Play back the tape for Kagome to see."

The screen flickered on and a picture of Kikyo in front of the well appeared. She started to talk as her hand moved to the well. The well glowed for a moment and then died down. Kikyo laughed and said, "You can no longer interfere, girl. I will have Inuyasha and there is nothing you can do about it." The screen blacked out and Kagome stared in shock.

As soon as she snapped out of it, she asked, "How the hell is Kikyou still alive? Inuyasha said that he killed her."

Koenma started to look through the papers again as he answered, "We don't know. As soon as we find a way to re-open the well, we'll look into it. But for now, the well's seal is our main priority."

"Would you like some help looking through all of this information, Koenma?" He nodded and Kagome picked up a large, black book with gold lettering. Kurama picked up a stack of papers and even Hiei grabbed a small pile.

A few minutes later, Botan came in and looked around the room in confusion. "Oh, what's going on here?"

Everyone was too busy to answer her questions, so Kagome said, "Well sealed...need to find way to unseal it."

"Do you need help looking through all of this?"

Kagome nodded. "Thanks Botan."

Everyone went back to searching and two hours later, Hiei said, "I found something." Everyone lifted their heads to look at him and he handed the book he was looking at to Kagome.

She glanced over the page he indicated and smiled. "I think you've got something here, Hiei." She yawned. "We'll try it tomorrow, but I'm going to sleep now." She marked the page and then stood and walked to the sofa on the other side of the room. She curled up into a ball and a minute later her breathing evened out, indicating she had fallen asleep.

Kurama sighed. "I guess I had better get home." He glanced at Kagome. "I'll take her home with me and call her mother. I don't think she knows that Kagome isn't in the past." He walked over to Kagome and picked her up. Botan opened a portal and Kurama, still holding Kagome, stepped through with Hiei following close behind. They appeared in the alley by Kurama's house and they walked up to the house. Hiei opened the door and immediately took up his place on the window sill. Mrs. Minamino was sitting on the couch with a worried look on her face.

As soon as she saw her son enter the room she sighed in relief. "Shuichi, where have you been for the past two hours?" Then she noticed Kagome in his arms. "Oh my. What happened?"

Kurama chuckled lightly and said, "She fell asleep."

They watched as Kagome shivered and snuggled closer to his chest. She took a long breath and smiled. "Onii-san."

Mrs. Minamino looked startled and said in a questioning voice, "Onii-san?"

Hiei snorted in amusement at Kurama's predicament and the kitsune glared at him. "Fox, you should tell her the truth now. You know that if she doesn't accept you as you truly are, you now have someone you can turn to," he said, nodding at Kagome.

Kurama sighed and sat down in a chair. He shifted Kagome into a more comfortable position and turned to his mother. "Mother, I have something to tell you."

"Alright, honey. But before you start, you should know that nothing you could possibly say will cause me to reject you."

"We'll see how you feel after you hear the truth."

After Kurama's explanation

Mrs. Minamino was staring in shock at her son and he was looking at the floor solemnly. "Mother, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what? You couldn't control what happened. Youko chose you for a reason, and I will not hold that against you."

His head whipped up and he stared at her in surprise. "You don't hate me?"

Her eyes softened and she shook her head. "You're my son, Shuichi. No matter what, I could never hate you."

Kurama glanced down at the girl in his arms and said, "She told her son that one time. He had just broken a vase and she was angry. He started to cry and asked if she hated him. The look on her face when he asked that told everyone that she could never hate him. If that wasn't proof enough, then the emotion in her voice when she was reassuring him was."

"Son? This girl has a son?"

From the window, Hiei said, "Adopted."

"Oh. Shuichi, may I see Youko?"

Kurama looked uneasy before nodding and saying, "Okay." He looked at Hiei. "Do not let him leave the house." He stood up and laid Kagome in the chair. Walking upstairs to his room, he grabbed a small bottle and took a swig of it. After putting the cork back in it, he walked downstairs and told his mother that it would be a few minutes before he could change. They had been waiting for a while when the room was suddenly covered in a mist with lightning cracking every few seconds. A minute later, the room cleared up and in the center of the room stood Youko Kurama.

The first thing Mrs. Minamino noticed was the fact that he had the cutest ears ever. She was instantly in front of him, rubbing his ears. He started to purr until a giggle ruined the cute moment. The two of them turned to Kagome, who was now sitting cross legged in the chair watching them.

"I didn't know that you liked your ears rubbed, Onii-san," she said in a teasing voice. "Do you like your tail pet too?"

He growled playfully at her and stalked towards her. She squeaked and jumped behind the chair just as Youko dashed at it. He quickly recovered and then walked around the chair to see Kagome laughing nervously. He was bending over to grab her when her hand shot out and started to stroke his tail. His eyes closed and he started to purr again.

"I knew it! You do like having someone pet your tail!"

One eye opened and then closed again in contentment. "Yes I do."

Kagome suddenly realized that they were at Kurama's house and she looked at Mrs. Minamino. "So, you decided to tell her the truth?" He nodded, eyes still closed. "What brought about this change of heart?"

"You."

Mrs. Minamino and Kagome looked at him in question and he sighed. "When we created the bond back then, it appeared on Kurama here. He knew that if his mother were to hate and reject him, he could turn to you. Hiei pointed this out to him and convinced him to tell her."

"What do you mean by 'bond?'" They both held out their hands to reveal the roses imprinted on their skin. "What are those?"

"These marks connect us. Youko and I, in order to become siblings by blood, performed a ritual that involved the use of our blood. What we had to do was slit our hands and place them together so that the blood would mix. Our blood fused with the other's and it became natural to our bodies. Since we now share blood, we are siblings," Kagome said, throwing an arm over Youko's shoulders.

"So, in a way, you are my daughter?"

"You could say that, I suppose."

Suddenly a pounding on the door shattered the moment of silence and all heads jerked to the door. Mrs. Minamino rushed to the door and quickly opened it. Yusuke stood on the other side, looking distraught. "Hey, Mrs. Minamino. Have you see- Kagome! There you are! Your mom has been worried!"

"What time is it?"

"Eleven. Why?"

"No wonder she's been worried! Wait a sec, how'd she know I wasn't in the past?"

"She found your backpack. She said you never leave without it," he said matter-of-factly.

"I guess I had better get going then." She gave Youko a peck on the cheek. "See you later Onii-san!"

Yusuke just noticed Youko for the first time and said, "Kurama, you're not still drinking that stuff, are you?"

"Just this one time since the tournament."

"Why'd you use it now? There hasn't been a major attack since it ended, so there's no reason for you to fight."

"Shuichi's mother wished to see me."

"Oh, so he decided to tell her?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Obviously. There's a six-foot something demon with fox ears and a tail standing in her living room. Do you think she would be this calm if he hadn't?"

"Guess you're right. Come on Kag. I'll take you home," Yusuke said.

They both headed to the door when Mrs. Minamino stopped Kagome. "Kagome, I would like to thank you."

"For what?"

"If it weren't for you, I would never have known the truth."

So, how was that? Good, bad, okay, what? Send me a review and make me happy!


End file.
